bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ulysse Tournier
Ulysse Tournier (ユリシー·トゥルニエ, Yurishī Tōrunie) is the current leader of Karakura Town's infamous Tournier family and a professional businessman. In spite of his high status among the rest of his people, he is by no means an average Human, for his existence in and of itself is an anomaly not commonly found among the rest of his people, most notably displayed through a form of supernatural power aptly referred to as Fullbring. Strong and enduring, he is a figure ridiculed by many for his family's tendency to rely on deceit in order to get what they want who is also a rising star in the world of businessmen and women, Ulysse has a great many things to offer the world, including his potential as a supernatural being due to his heritage. Appearance As the current head of the wealthy Tournier Clan, Ulysse's appearance at its most basic level expresses the family's refined tastes and standards among the high culture. Such tastes and standards are demonstrated through Ulysse's thin but relatively muscular body, which is mostly likely an indication that while the Tournier family often has others do their dirty work for them, they are not entirely exempt from doing their work themselves, at least on a physical level. Ulysse has smooth, nigh perfect fair skin, the only imperfections being several cuts and bruises revealing themselves on various parts of his body, which are usually kept unseen by potential observers, obscured underneath his clothing. Ulysse appears rather youthful despite his age, a quality attributed to his longevity. He possesses chilling blue eyes, a common trait shared among members of his family, and spiky black hair, several streaks of which he often dyes into various color, white and blond being the most often; his eyebrows are treated the same way. The young Tournier sports a form of mohawk hairstyle, with the left side of his hair being shaved nearly completely, while the spiky, main portion of his hair sprouts from the middle, often getting swept backward before landing on and concealing the right side of his head. His nose is straight, while his face is angular. His pride in his family's work is emblazoned by having the Tournier Clan insignia tattooed just above the end of his right eyebrow, which is usually kept unseen underneath his hair. He also has a piercing in the mid-lower section of his right ear, the color of which is metallic black. As a testament to the seemingly unlimited wealth of the Tournier family, Ulysse dresses unlike the average civilian. At a young age, the Tournier was taught that the key to the first phases of an individual's attention is one's sense of fashion and clothing, and has expressed an interest in grooming his appearance ever since. Under normal circumstances, Ulysse's wardrobe consists of a casual formal wear, which does not only establish his seat among Karakura's wealthiest, but also expresses his refined taste in fashion as well. This includes a white shirt, whose sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, underneath a form-fitting black waistcoat and a matching black tie. His pants are of the same matching black color, and he also wears a pair of black derby shoes. As a form of adornment, he wears a classic white watch which features a black band and silver trim; this adornment is present as long as Ulysse feels there is no imminent battle. The logic in his choice of clothing is that while Ulysse dresses to be easily perceived as a member of Karakura's wealthiest, his style in such clothing does not overly propel him to become a prime target for street robbers and theft, for his youth and casual style also constitute a simple young adult who is required to dress in such way for his profession. The item that would become the physical container of his power is always worn on both of his middle fingers in the form of metallic black rings. While the interior of the rings maintain the typical circular look of usual rings, the exterior of the rings form a square instead, thus making able to inflict considerable damage when used for punching. As demonstrated various times, they seem to be made out of a durable material. Personality History Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities High Spiritual Power: Ulysse possesses a certain amount of spiritual power. While not overly drastic, it is by no means miniscule either, and is at least comparable to the power of an average Lieutenant-class Shinigami and other advanced Shinigami officers of higher ranking. This allows him to stand his ground despite being in the direct presence of other powerful spiritual beings, most notably several high-ranking Shinigami, Arrancar, and Hollows. Powerful in its own right, his spiritual power has become akin to that of a water spring while enabling him to arm himself with a host of spiritual abilities. As within his nature as a Fullbringer, his spiritual power resembles, if not exactly the same as that of a Hollow. *'Spiritual Awareness': As a spiritual being himself, Ulysse is gifted with the encyclopedic ability to discern, sense, and perceive fellow spiritual beings as well as determine their power level without needing any form of aid. *'Expert Reiatsu Control': Having realized the potential danger of the uncontrolled release of a spiritual pressure, Ulysse constantly trains his spiritual body to be able to at least restrain his power so that his residence (or anywhere he goes, for that matter) does not become a breeding ground for Hollows or other nearby threats who may be able to pick up on the scent of his spiritual pressure. While not completely able to mask his presence, his control is refined to a point where only a fraction of his spiritual pressure gets released at all times, faking the fact that he possesses only little spiritual power and masking his true potential. Upon release, his spiritual pressure is of a distinct fluorescent blue color, which manifests itself in the form of a supernatural glow in his eyes as well as electrical surges that constantly roam around his body. At its maximum power, his spiritual pressure assumes the form of a massive spiralling pillar of the same color, embodying his resilient spirit and his potential as a spiritual being, and is formidable enough to allow him to stand his ground against several spiritual beings stronger than he is at once. While having no connections to any particular element (the aforementioned electrical surges being the rudimentary form of his spiritual pressure without really possessing any properties related to actual electricity), his spiritual pressure is capable of inducing a state of mind, simulating an emotional chaos within the minds of his targets and slowly corroding them. His nature as a Fullbringer also indicates the sensation of his spiritual pressure is quite close to that of a Hollow. Peak Physical Form: If years of physical training and combat amount to anything, it amounts to Ulysse's overall physique. Following layers upon layers of constant practice and training, he has finally achieved the highest level of physical form accessible by Humans, at times considering himself to be able to access higher than that. While most would just assume his peak physical form grants him greater level of control and strength as well as other physical attributes related to combat, the small detail others don't often take notes of is that the energy regulation of his corporeal form is so refined it basically allows him to focus on one or more aspect of his physique without compromising the others. This grants him additional stamina and greater control of his physique so his physical capabilities can continue performing at their maximum power without failing in cases that follow the first one. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Among Karakura's wealthiest, the Tournier family is possibly the only one stressing the potential of future descendants, and as a part of the latest generation of the Tourniers, Ulysse's potential is not exempt from being stressed. While most of the fields taught were intellectual, one field in particular required him and his younger sibling to be instructed in the art of self-defense. Due to this, Ulysse was subjected to a number of training sessions held by specially-trained combatants early on in his childhood, having spent a fair fraction of it honing the ability to defend himself through some form of martial arts. While the young Tournier grew up well-versed in the art, his unbalanced emotions crafted by the lack of a normal, playful childhood became his prime motivation in mastering the art, utilizing it as a way to satisfy the feeling of a normal, playful childhood he never had. Ulysse displays a unique form of martial arts that do not require an active offense to dispatch nearby opposing forces, but rather revolve around the use of quick maneuvers to evade and redirect an enemy's attack toward his intended target. But when the situation does require an active offense, Ulysse frequently relies on the use of his feet, often employing acrobatic movements to land rapid and precise strikes. His punches are strong and precise, not to mention quick and devastating, focusing much of his strength into a small number of fast, concentrated strikes rather than distributing it into a large number of meek hits. In other words, Ulysse does not always rely on offensive maneuvers to take out his targets, but when he does, he is capable of doing so. :*'Seul' (シュール, Shūru; French for "Single", "Lone"): Ulysse delivers a single, concentrated strike containing the strength of at least five to ten of his regular strikes accompanied by the appropriate speed. This powerful strike can come from either a punch or a kick, though for the sake of style and simplicity, he usually opts to deliver it through a non-complicated punch. It possesses enough destructive force to tear a hole through the hardened skin of a Hollow, and is powerful enough to send a defensive Lieutenant-level Shinigami hurling several meters away. *'Enhanced Strength': Perhaps quite true to his family's creed of deceit, Ulysse's slim figure is not at all what it seems to be, for his simple build conceals a considerable amount of strength that can rival the likes of an individual whose lifetime is mostly invested in developing it. With a single elbow strike, Ulysse was able to inflict a great amount of pain upon a Hollow bigger than he is, sending it hurling an impressive distance away from him. A single one of his kicks contain enough strength to send the average Human adult flying several meters away. *'Immense Speed': Possibly the most dangerous out of all of Ulysse's physical qualities is his speed. While not outright a speedy fighter, he sure possesses the quality for it, boasting considerable speed as well as masterful use of it during combat. Fitting of the form of self-defense he employs in combat, his impressive speed proves extremely helpful in evading incoming attacks and delivering quick strikes. *'Enhanced Endurance': Ulysse possesses an impressive amount of both physical and mental endurance. He can withstand stressful moments and physical injuries without breaking down, mentally forcing himself to continue the job until it is done before he breaks. Impressive Intellect: While a fraction of his childhood was invested into his potential as a physical combatant, the rest of it was used to educate him in regards to how the world spins. Though he displayed several resentments toward his educators and even his parents for trapping him within the abyssal library of knowledge from which neither he nor his younger sibling knew how to escape, he grew up being grateful for it following the death of his parents. His knowledge first sparked itself during Ulysse's days in school and university, where he maintained the gradual ascent of his grades to the point where he constantly became the star pupil of his educators. After completing his studies of the Human World, his intellect displays itself through his thirst for knowledge of the Spiritual World, namely how it continues to maintain its balance and how the reincarnation cycle functions. In combat, Ulysse is capable of successfully employing the various applications of liberal sciences and sciences to his advantage. Upon touching his true essence as a spiritual being, one whose time functions rather differently than those around him, Ulysse benefits from this as a way to achieve more knowledge. *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': While many, if not all, perceive him as an individual who would prefer to run his mouth rather than to listen, this is, in fact, a facade he maintains. In the world of rising businessmen and women, he keeps this facade to maintain the unsuspecting nature of unsuspecting rivals so that he can perceive and gradually discern what their true motives and next moves are while his rivals know nothing of it. He applies the same tactic during combat, and is also smart enough to maintain the facade without making his foes realize it. This ability proves particularly useful in that he is well aware of the slightest changes and is also quick to detect patterns, enough so that they can be used to his advantage. *'Master Strategist & Tactician': For all his power and knowledge, the greatest highlight of Ulysse's potential as a spiritual being is how he is able to applicate his power and knowledge against his foes' to create scenarios in which only he is benefited and his foes stuck at a constant disadvantage. This ability may perhaps be an innate ability he inherits from his ancestors whose greatest qualities are most often represented through their cunning, trickery, deceit, and their use of them. Psychologically, the nature of an individual's parents is imprinted upon them whether they realize it or not, and this may be the case for Ulysse through the Tournier family tradition of strictly preparing future leaders of the clan; Ulysse's parents showcase their cunning and trickery to dispatch rivals in the world of businessmen and women, and such ability was subconsciously adopted by a young Ulysse, who proceeded to display it at a young age. Utilizing his blabbermouth of a nature, Ulysse draws out the true nature of his foes and stimulating chaos within his foes' emotion, whether they are rival businessmen or spiritual beings, knowing well that an unbalanced emotion is key to defeating them, and keeps things in check by experimenting on his foes' maximum capacity as a rival. Once he realizes what his foes are capable of, he then proceeds to obliterate them with whatever is necessary. He is also capable of utilizing his facade as one who prefers to continue talking as opposed to listening to frustrate and torment his foes until his foes blurt out certain information he seeks under the frustration and torment he creates. His mastery over this ability is how he and his ancestors maintain their wealth. *'Master Manipulator': Ulysse has proven himself to be able to seamlessly twist facts and truths to his advantage, whether to use it against rivals in the world of businessmen or women or spiritual beings. He maintains the facade of an individual who prefers to ramble on and on when in truth he is perceptive and listening, using it as a method to fool his rivals into thinking he is a simpleton who cares for naught but himself. *'Multilingual': As the leader of an international family of businessmen and women, Ulysse possesses considerable skill in terms of language, namely being able to speak fluently in several languages including Japanese, French, and English. Special Abilities Expert Fullbringer: The ability to pull upon the soul of almost literally everything around his person graces Ulysse with the willingness to use and hone it indefinitely, and the fact that his powers manifested at a young age only strengthens this sentiment. As expected of him, he wields his powers with great expertise, almost bordering on mastery. On the most basic level, and perhaps a level he is most familiar with, he is able to pull on the soul of his physical body, most commonly the skin or the bone, to greatly enhance his physical capabilities. This feat allows him to land punches, kicks, and strikes that result in the immediate destruction of his victims whom are unfortunate and foolish enough not to dodge them. Conversely, incoming attacks may not deal as much damage as expected by pulling on his physique to produce hardened skin. He is able to take this ability to the next level by pulling on his senses which grant him heightened sensory capabilities. Other uses of his powers include establishing a strong connection between him and the objects in his immediate vicinity as well as manipulating them, altering them to suit his needs like pulling on the soul of the ground beneath his figure so that it moves at the sight of incoming attacks, thus missing him. *'High-Speed Movement': A rudimentary technique Ulysse assumes to be a common application of a Fullbringer's power which basically allow him to move at greater speed by manipulating and pulling on the soul of several things. In most cases, he pulls on the soul of the ground beneath him to grant him the elasticity necessary for him to bounce from one location to another. With this ability, he was only able to bounce with both feet at first, severely limiting his mobility. However, he has repeatedly shown mastery over the technique by being able to bounce using one feet at a time, enhancing his mobility greatly. In other cases, he pulls on the soul of the air around him. While proving to be particularly difficult at first, he possesses considerable skill using it at present time, allowing him to stay stationary above air, resisting the subjugation of the laws of gravity. He showcases impressive skill in the application of this technique during combat, dodging attacks without much effort and stress. *'Telekinesis': Ulysse is able to successfully perform a basic skill in telekinesis. By pulling on the souls of the objects in his immediate vicinity, he is capable of levitating said objects off the ground without much stress and concentration for various purposes. Offensively, he is able to throw the objects toward his targets at an impressive speed, which can also function as a supportive distraction. Defensively, he is able to literally pull on the souls of objects near him so that they form shields around his person, protecting him from simple physical attacks. He is considerably skilled in this particular art; he can wield objects like a weapon without showcasing much stress and without losing much of his concentration, which allows him to concentrate on other things so that he does not leave himself open to attacks. The rate at which he pulls on the souls of the objects surrounding him is impressive as well, with him being able to telekinetically control a large number of objects at once, regardless of their size, though objects more massive than usual do require additional concentration and can often be taxing. Fullbring Childhood Wonder (チャイルドヒュード・ワンダー, Chairudohyūdo Wandā): The object that would become the main medium through which Ulysse manifests his power comes in the form of the two black rings that circle his middle fingers. For as long as he can remember, Ulysse has always longed for a normal childhood unlike the one he has been given; while he never got his wish, smaller forms of the childhood he never had manifested themselves at various random occasions throughout his life, one such instance being when his parents bestowed upon him a gift for the first and last time. The rings were the gift, and due to this, Ulysse has formed a strong bond with them ever since. Through the use of his power, Ulysse is able to pull on the souls of the two rings and change their properties into something else entirely. Childhood Wonder is classified as a Dual-Type due to its nature consisting of both Frame and Reality-Types, each embodied by the two powers it immediately activates upon being called by its master. Ulysse likens his Fullbring as a way to cope with how he never had a normal, playful childhood, regarding it as his soul's cry of desire to fulfill his longing for such a thing, for while it is primarily useful for combat, Ulysse is still able to use its powers to escape to a world he himself creates. *'Le Jeu' (隠れん坊 (ル・ジュウ), Ru Jū; French for "The Game", Japanese for "Hide and Seek"): Upon activation, a light blue wave of spiritual pressure immediately emerges from his person, magnifying as it circles the battlefield to a great extent, informing all combatants that Childhood Wonder's primary power has taken effect. The Game is a manifestation of Childhood Wonder's nature as a Frame-Type in that it forces any and all living entities without exception to play a rather nasty game of hide and seek, that rule primarily being any and all attacks directed toward any certain target(s) will be rendered insignificant to the point of harmless unless the attacker sees the intended target first. Any great blast of power, the earth collapsing into the sun, nuclear explosions, crashing waves of elemental attacks, and massive blows of physical might, all will be for naught should the attacker fail to see what or whom they are attacking, or is unable to see said targets. This rule cannot be bent or broken, and there are no known forms of exception; Ulysse himself is not exempt from its effect. *'Le Illusion' (寸法 (ル・イルージョン), Ru Irūjon; French for "The Illusion", Japanese for "Dimension"): While the hide and seek rule poses no direct challenges under normal circumstances, the real threat of Childhood Wonder lies in its secondary power, a manifestation of its nature as a Reality-Type. Upon activation, any and all entities within range and of Ulysse's choosing are immediately transported into a pocket dimension from which there is no escape unless Ulysse wills it or Ulysse himself fades from existence. This unorthodox pocket dimension assumes the form of a massive, seemingly endless mansion, with golden halls adorned by decorative wooden patterns and archaic furniture, resembling the French-esque mansion within which Ulysse was raised. What makes this game truly interesting is how the location of every transported combatant is completely randomized upon entry, forcing every combatant trapped within its halls to play. However, unlike its others visitors, its master possesses meticulous knowledge of the mansion's layout, which seems to vary greatly with each entry, and the location of every other combatant, be it friend or foe. This gives Ulysse an advantage over adversaries far stronger than he is, for unless his foes lay their sight upon him, their grandiose throne of unlimited power falls flat. Ulysse refers to the mansion as a 'she' and claims that it is sentient, though this has yet to be proven. *'Architecture Manipulation': With the power to create a pocket dimension comes the power to govern over the dimension created. However, due to the nature of his pocket dimension, being a mansion in all of its appearances, Ulysse instead possesses the power to govern over the mansion's architecture in all of its forms, including knowledge of all of its random layouts. He can control the mansion's layout, its furniture, the electrical and plumbing systems, and a host of other components composing the mansion's overall architecture, and he utilizes every little aspect of it, turning this power into wide varieties of offensive and defensive maneuvers, namely creating tremors upon the foundation, sending large structures hurling toward an unsuspecting foe, and having layers of sturdy walls protect him from incoming attacks, all of which can be controlled with simple hand gestures, during which the exterior of his black rings glow a bright blue color. In spite of this, the true threat of this power lies in what it can do to provide Ulysse and his allies the maximum benefit of never having to suffer from an enemy attack while his foes suffer completely from a constant barrage of unseen attacks. This power, coupled with Ulysse's great intellect and knowledge of each combatant's location, produces scenarios where Ulysse comes out on top while his foes are left either defenseless, trapped, or dead altogether. :*'Architecture Generation': This technique is not generating architecture as much as transmuting anything into architecture; with this, Ulysse is able to produce any form of architecture, usually to replace lost or destroyed ones. It also serves as an excellent defense against sudden attacks. :*'Génial' (ジニアル, Jiniaru; French for "Great"): A rudimentary technique which essentially allows Ulysse to shoot out a structure in the direction of the intended target(s) in a similar fashion to that of a classical beam cannon, this has become the basis upon which other varieties of offensive meaneuvers are formed and one of, if not the most frequently employed technique. With simple arm gestures, structures upon structures attach themselves, becoming a single, long structure which then shoots forward from behind Ulysse at an unprecedented speed toward the target(s). Other variations include having the structure shoot downward or upward from the ceiling or the foundation respectively. Unless the target is quick enough to react, either destroying the incoming structure or evade it altogether, Ulysse claims this ability is capable of crushing anything caught within it due to how fast his power can send the structures flying and how strong the structures really are. :*'Piège' (ピエージュ, Piēju; French for "Trap"): This technique sends all the flow of water within the mansion to fill out a specific area by having the water burst out of the pipes of said area and having the area sealed off. As the water continues to flow, filling the area, Ulysse then proceeds to send all the flow of electricity toward the growing body of water. Due to the water's nature as a conductor, any and all entities trapped within said body of water are electrocuted immediately. Ulysse cannot control how strong the water flows and how strong the electric current becomes as part of his power's nature of strictly manipulating the mansion's architecture; this technique is simply a product of manipulating the mansion's plumbing and electrical systems. :*'Joint' (ジョン, Jon; French for "Seal"): Ulysse summons a massive structure from behind his person, its appearance possessing no consistency as it appears differently in all of its appearances based on whatever material is incorporated in its use. This specialized structure serves as one of his greatest defensive techniques, as it possesses enhanced qualities made for sealing away attacks as long as the attacker does not fully see the body of their intended target. This technique swallows up any and all attacks Ulysse wishes it to seal and transports the attacks to another location, which ends up in a distant explosion. :*'Zéro' (ゼロ, Zero; French for "Zero", "None"): In all basicality, this technique forces any room of Ulysse's choosing to self-destruct, destroying literally anything and anyone within that room. While this technique serves as a powerful tool in dispatching his foes quicker than most techniques, Ulysse claims this technique 'hurts the mansion', thus he avoids this technique unless it is absolutely unavoidable. In addition to this, following a massive explosion which destroys anything within the room of choosing, an empty void of space, consisting of an endless darkness and the doors which lead to other rooms adjacent to it, exists in its place. No one, not even Ulysse himself, has ever entered this void of space, and as such, not a living soul knows what would happen should someone enter it; this is one of the reasons Ulysse chooses to avoid using this technique. Limitations *While the game's rule applies to all forms of attacks, it does not apply to similar powers, the effects of other Frame-Type Fullbrings, for instance. Subsequently, the game itself can become subject to other effect-related powers. Ulysse claims it is ultimately Childhood Wonder itself whom decides which kind of power its own affects. *Sight plays a particularly powerful role in this game. Strangely, however, blind entities are not subject to its primary power, as if Childhood Wonder acknowledges how unfair it will be for the visually impaired. *While sight is a powerful tool, by no means can an entity not detect the location of both allies and enemies through their spiritual pressure. How one plays their senses correctly becomes one of the main deciding factors of this game. Trivia *Despite how Ulysse is actually a Fullbringer, the author has chosen to add French motif due to the character's heritage. *In a comedic fashion, Ulysse once clashed his rings together to activate his Fullbring, Childhood Wonder, but ended up hurting his hands after the rings didn't activate because he forgot to activate them mentally. *The bright blue glow of his rings that activate whenever he uses his power to manipulate Childhood Wonder's architecture is actually an homage to how Thanos's Infinity Gauntlet from the Marvel Cinematic Universe glows a similar color in the act of manipulating space due to the involvement of the Space Stone. This homage exists due to the fact that architecture manipulation actually has some connections to space manipulation, the primary power of the aforementioned Infinity Stone, which also happens to be the author's favorite out of all six. *Ulysse listens most to Western music and his favorite song is Cheap Thrills ft. Sean Paul by Sia. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Fullbringer Category:To be Deleted